


Lift

by dearygirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearygirl/pseuds/dearygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie get stuck in an elevator. Written pre-Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

Annie stomped into the elevator and slumped into the corner, arms folded over her chest. Jeff followed behind, flipping his keys around his finger and rolling his eyes. He punched the button for the lobby.

 

“You’re over-reacting.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned her head away with a haughty flip.

 

The doors slid shut with a little ding and the elevator started its decent.

 

Jeff watched the LCD panel that displayed the floor number tick steadily backwards… 10… 9… 8…

 

Suddenly there was a clanking screech as the elevator jerked to a halt and the lights flickered, then went out, plummeting the elevator into darkness.

 

Annie gave a startled little gasp and Jeff instinctively reached his hand out blindly toward her, fingertips just brushing against hers as the emergency light came on, flooding the cab with a dull red light. She pulled her hand back and curled back up into her corner.

 

Jeff set his jaw in frustration and leaned forward to peer at the control panel. He punched a couple buttons but nothing happened. “Well, that’s not good.”

 

Annie stared upward and narrowed her eyes, “Seriously?” she muttered. Jeff wasn’t sure if she was talking to God or the crew doing repairs on the building that had been tripping the circuit off and on all week long.

 

“Oh, sure. The construction workers should have just  _known_ that you were in a pissy mood, should have waited to throw the power until  _after_  you were gone. But no, they did it anyway to be spiteful. God forbid someone doesn’t just magically divine your thoughts and feelings on a particular subject and then respond accordingly,” he muttered sarcastically.

 

She glared at him through the dim light. “You’re projecting. And I told you a million times about-”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Did too.”

 

Jeff rolled his eyes, “As much as I’d love to continue this stimulating discourse with you…” And he turned away, but not before muttering “did not” once again under his breath.

 

Annie grumbled to herself while Jeff continued to punch randomly at the buttons. After a few minutes she sighed in exasperation.

 

“Stop doing that. You’re going to break it.”

 

“Hate to break it to you babe, but it’s already broken.”

 

“Well, I don’t know, you could-”

 

“What? I press the wrong combination of buttons and suddenly we go plummeting to the ground?”

 

Annie’s eyes flickered back over to him and even through the dim red glow he could see the momentary look of concern cross her features before she looked away again.

 

He sighed, “Annie.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” she muttered.

 

He stared at her for a moment, tension and aggravation surging through his bloodstream. It had been like this all day, the rolling eyes and the constant snipping.  _God_ , he hadn’t even  _touched_  her in hours and that fact alone was enough to crawl under his skin and make that spot at the bridge of his nose thump with shooting pain.

 

They remained in stony silence, on opposite sides of the elevator for an indeterminate amount of time (it  _felt_  like hours) before Annie sighed, “How long do you think this is going to take?”

 

Jeff shrugged and continued examining his fingernails. He only looked up when he felt her gaze, steady on him, like some kind of laser sight (if only looks could kill). He raised an eyebrow, trying to be nonchalant. “What?”

 

Annie seemed to be waging some kind of internal battle as she bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “I’m bored,” she finally said, her voice  _thisclose_  to being whiny.

 

“And?”

 

She glared at him pointedly like, “ _Duh, entertain me,”_  and he snorted derisively.

 

“You’ve been walking around all day, treating me like I strangled the dog or, I don’t know, did something actually worth being all indignant and huffy about, but now I’m supposed to just do a little song and dance for you here so you’re not  _bored_?”

 

“Jeff!” She threw her hands up in the air. “You knew about this for months. And I asked you to do one simple thing, involving very little effort on your part and you couldn’t even do that...”

 

Annie continued on with the same rant he had already heard verbatim a hundred times and his eyes practically glazed over as her words rolled off him. There was no way he was going to just sit here, stuck in an elevator while she yelled at him. It could take hours…

 

_Oh hell no._

 

In an instant he was propelling himself across the cab, pressing her up against the wall, his lips hard and urgent on hers.

 

She gasped against his mouth, then tried to wiggle away, pressing her hands against this chest, “Wha-?”

 

“Please stop talking.”

 

“Ugh.” She continued tying to push against him. “Jeff. Don’t.”

 

He pulled back only slightly, his hands circling her wrists, pinning them back against the wall. “Why?” he whispered low in her ear.

 

Annie faltered as his mouth went to that spot below her ear, kissing lightly, then sucking with increased pressure.

 

“I’m still mad at you.” But she may as well have said,  _“Oh god, don’t stop,”_  for the way her voice came out all deep and throaty. And maybe it was the small, enclosed space or the fact that they really _hadn’t_  touched each other all day but she was suddenly sighing and relaxing back into him.

 

He met her lips again and this time she kissed him back with just as much intensity, tongues tangling together wetly, frantically as she hitched a leg up and around his, trying to pull him closer. Jeff grunted as their hips rocked together and he released one of her hands. She wound it up and around his neck, sliding into his hair. A moment later she felt his fingers at her waist, deftly undoing her belt with one hand.

 

“Jeff.” She licked her lips and tried to pull away from what his tongue was doing at her collarbone, the fact that he had already flicked open the clasp of her jeans, but her body betrayed her, arching against him, trying to press as close and as tight as possible.

 

“Someone could…”

 

He lifted his head and looked down at her, met her gaze, “Someone could what?” he growled and in one motion pulled her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her.

 

 _"Oh."_  Annie's head fell back against the wall, her hand curling tighter against the nape of his neck. Everything seemed to release and unwind inside of her at his knowing touch, as he slid his fingers out and then back in with a little twist.

 

With his free hand he hooked her knee up higher at his waist and she couldn’t help the loud groan that escaped her lips at the shift in position. His fingers continued to work her up until everything was buzzing around and in and through her and she couldn’t grasp on to any solid thought other than  _Jeff_ and how he was slowly driving her to madness.

 

“You feel so good,” he whispered against her skin as he continued kissing her, trailing his lips over her forehead, down to her jaw line, reveling in her tightness and warmth, the way she was grinding against his hand, in response to everything he did and said.

 

She choked on her breath a little, pausing briefly to remember that the elevator could start again at any moment, that the doors could slide open and… and then he slid a third finger in and she shuddered, not caring about anything else, or who or what could happen, just needing  _more_. “Jeff, I want…”

 

“What?” his breath tickled her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want  _you_." Her voice hitched up into a little squeak as his thumb circled just once, lightly around her clit. “ _Oh god.”_

 

“Tell me Annie,” he murmured, low and intense.

 

She whimpered, “Please.”

 

“Say it.” He crooked the fingers inside of her, his thumb moving again in slow circles.

 

Warmth was spreading down through her thighs, up into her belly and she felt flushed all over, wanton and a little dirty as her moans and sighs echoed around the small space.

 

“Jeff.”

 

“Say it." And then his fingers stopped moving and he held still against her, inside of her, as she tried to rock against him with a frustrated moan.   
  
  
"Jeff, please." She met his gaze with some kind of mixture of annoyance and desperation and finally, finally choked out a, “Fuck me. Jeff, please.  _Fuck me._ ”

  
He groaned and slid his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling strangely empty and incomplete but he was already undoing his belt with frantic jerky movements and she reached out to help, sliding her hand into his boxers and wrapping her fingers around his cock. He grunted and jerked into her with a strangled, “ _Jesus Christ,_ ” and Annie couldn’t help the smile that quirked at her lips before he pushed her hands away and together they yanked her jeans down her legs.

 

“Of all the days for you not to wear a skirt.”

 

She huffed out a laugh but then he was lifting her up and her legs were wrapping around his waist as he thrust into her at once, hard and deep. They both groaned in unison at the sensation, at the way he filled her up so entirely. He braced one hand against the wall, one hand under her thigh and thrust up again. Annie pressed her heel into the back of his leg and circled her arms around him fully, her heart racing erratically in her chest as she panted against him, their bodies warm and damp with perspiration.

 

Jeff moved the hand from her thigh to the space between them, his fingers swiping over her clit as he muttered incomprehensible things in her ear that sounded like “ _Fuck… god… come for me.”_

 

And then she was with a strangled cry, head thrown back, nails biting into his shoulders. Jeff stilled for a moment as she twitched around him, his lips pressed against the fluttering pulse point in her throat.

 

Annie tried to catch her breath but then he was moving again and everything was so sensitized, so heightened, she could feel every inch of him sliding against her. She tugged his earlobe between her teeth, arched her back to change the angle and started whispering,  _“I love you, I love you, I love you.”_

 

Jeff groaned and rocked forward once more, burying himself deep inside her.

 

_“Oh. Fuck. Annie.”_

She held onto him, arms and legs around him, as he sort of collapsed forward against the wall, hands braced on either side of her, and tried to take a couple steadying breaths. Annie ran one hand down his back, tugging up his shirt so she could press her fingertips against his skin. His muscles flexed against her touch.

 

He pressed his mouth to her temple and just rested there for a long moment. “Well,” he said finally, a little hoarse.

 

Annie laughed and tilted her head toward him so he could kiss her, slow and deep until she could feel his arms start to strain at the effort of holding her up. She smiled, pecked the corner of his mouth one last time and slowly slid back down onto shaky legs.

 

“That was nice,” she murmured.

 

He laughed, “Nice?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him and picked her jeans off the ground. When she was dressed again and satisfied that her hair was smoothed back down into place (despite the fact that she still felt sweaty and sticky and  _well._..) she stepped toward Jeff and reached up to fix his hair, tugging a little on the ends to bring it more toward its normal “bedheaded” touseliness (less like,  _I just had sex in an elevator_ ).

 

“People are going to know,” she whispered when he smirked at her.

 

“So?”

 

She flushed deeply so that he could see it even in glow of the emergency light, then brushed her hands along his shoulders to straighten his shirt and stepped back to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. Jeff dropped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She curled into him, “I’m still mad at you.”

 

“I’m still not apologizing.”

 

Annie rolled her eyes and pinched the skin at his bicep between her nails. He batted her hand away, then reached out again to thread their fingers together.

 

A few minutes later the lights flickered and came back on, flooding the cab with a brightness that they both blinked into as the elevator jerked back to life.

 

Jeff was pulling Annie to her feet as the doors slid open to reveal a nervous looking young man. He seemed relieved to see them.

 

“Oh it’s you. I was afraid it was Mr. Tennyson. He was the one that got stuck last time and it wasn’t pretty. But we’re really sorry about this.”

 

“No worries Jamie. Anytime you want to trap us in an elevator, you just let us know,” Jeff replied cheerily.

 

Annie flushed scarlet and tried to duck her head under a cascade of hair as they stepped into the sleek lobby of the apartment building. The sounds of the city echoed outside beyond the large glass windows.

 

Jamie looked pleased at not being in trouble but a little confused at Jeff’s cheeriness. “Oh. Okay.” He smiled, “Well, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Winger. Have a good night.”

 

Jeff gave him a nod, smiling widely as he steered Annie through the lobby and out onto the street.

 


End file.
